1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to audio systems, and in particular to a sound spreader for generating multiple output signals for a plurality of transducers.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing evolution of digital audio technology, breakthroughs seem to be commonplace in sound reproduction methods. In truth, however, it is not really possible to introduce real innovation into audio entertainment without controlling the recording/playback chain.